The Unknown Slytherin
by n7kairos
Summary: The tale of the unknown Slytherin, a child of light and perhaps dark
1. Mercy

The child slinked across the darkness, wand in hand, across the streets of Paris. The revolt was in full swing... Muggles were dissappering

And so, they started attacking and killing all strange people. Children too... But that was of no concern to her. She was being hunted and all she wanted to do was evade and live. Her name was Merlin and she was the last rebellious child of Salazar Slytherin.

Though if anyone called her a Slytherin, they would die in excruiating pain. She was a master of the cruciatus curse. And had been working to modify the spell..

The noise came as she was slinking across a dark alley... And then came sorrow and pain... She could feel them... The dementors, even before the dark trail came spiralling down towards the alley... Her father had made her watch as they kissed her two sister. She was only six...

She waited for all of them to come near and then...

Expecto Patronum...

The pheonix emerged from her wand and went after the dementors chasing her away. Just the last went away, she collapsed... The wand falling out of her hand... She struggled to her feet and picked up her wand, only to sit down again, as the strain made her dizzy.

It wasn't long before doors opened and a group of muggles emerged. Some had swords, others shields and crude axes and clubs. But they were all out to get her. In this city, there was no love lost between muggles and the wizards. To them, she was just another of the magi... A devil's child, out to get them.

And who could blame them. The dark wizards had started a reign of terror in the continent... They were doing as they pleased, killing, maiming, raping and enslaving muggles and wizards alike.. Only, the muggles were the worst affected.

The band slowly advanced... She turned to both ends and saw that both had been blocked while she was dizzy... And she didn't know how to apparate... Not that her father would have taught her. Besides, her father's forces could trace her if she did... She had no choice but to fight...

She winced in suprise as a arrow fell just before her. Smart. She had to give them that... They might not be magic, but a arrow to the chest was lilely to kill her.

'Protego!' A shield of light surrounded her as dozens of arrows fell. She waited for the last to fall before reacting.

She twirled her wand to one side and shot off a dozen stunning spells in succession, hitting all of them straight near their centre. She then twirled it to the other and sent a score of stunning spells towards the rest, hitting them as well.

It was all over in seconds but she could feel herself slipping... And she was fighting mere muggles. She needed rest and food. But she couldn't have any, not yet. So she tugged her tunic around her and started walking... Stopping to relieve the stunned muggles of whatever coins they had...


	2. There lies Death

Merlin sat in the table directly across the door. In front of her, a glass of cheap ale. Strewn across the the inn was a rowdy crowd of wizards and witches... for this was the last safe haven for them. Above the door was a sign nailed. It read... La Ceour Du Wizard. The Wizard's heart. She had barged in there in the wee dawn, exhausted and broken down. She had fallen down, been picked up and carried, and her wounds healed as best as these ragtag witches and wizards could. Then she had switched to this table and ordered ale and food. She had ate and drank and now she was drowsy and content. Yet she knew she couldn't stay here for long. She couldn't stay anywhere for long. She was only 14, although she looked a much older. She could thus be tracked by her father's minions at the ministry and the french nobility. The ministry had already sent dementors. The nobility could come barging through the door any moment or just set fire to it.

She got up and went to the bartender, and dropped a few coins... another strange thing about this inn. The owner and his wife were muggles, but their son was a wizard. They had opened this inn after he had been thrown out of the university, on the grounds of witchery castrated, along with his friends. He would have died if not for the healing potion he had drunk from his vial necklace. Now he protected the pub and smuggled refugees across the sea or into the country and into other kingdoms while his parents run the pub. And the pub accepted muggle money, as some muggles, witch sympathizers came here for shelter.

But that was just a pretext... she actually wanted to look in the glasa mirror hung over the bar.

Yes, there he was... she had noticed that the witch in a black overcoat who appeared to be a refugee had been watching her since she entered...

She slowly reached for her wand, grabbed it and then,

She turned around in time to deflect a killing curse.. it stuck a old witch dead.

'Crucio' she shot off the spell and ducked as he shot another killing curse

They dueled and curses deflected curses, some hitting walls and others hitting the bystanders

The wizard shot another killing curse. She countered it and then in one flick, hit him with one of her own.

He fell down dead.


	3. Storm before the Calm

Merlin sat on a bar stool, drowning out the bartender's voice as he went on about lecturing her on some risk and all.

He stopped, gave her a stern look

And said

' you aren't listening ' It was a statement.

'No, i'm not' said she, turning her gaze towards him.

' well, you should. as it is the fools out there are baying for blood of anything even remotely _unnatural_. the last thing this place or its patrons need is more attention. especially considering this is the last witch sanctuary in the world.'

Merlin's eyebrows shot upwards and when she spoke, her voice was trembling

' what do you mean its the _last_ sanctuary?'

'Exactly what you heard. this is the last sanctuary' he replied voice grim

' It can't be . what about the Vincis in Firenze? the district in Samarkhand? The Rasputins in Russia ? El magicio in the new world? the witch havens in prussia? the Pipers haven in Bavaria , the Sohei monks in china and the ninja mages in the orient?

He shook his head' all destroyed or in hiding. Salazar and his patron's forces struck simultaneously at all of those places and even more. The only ones untouched are the natives in the new world and Hogwarts castle. The first because even Salazar and his patron's forces are no match for the sheer number of wizards in the tribes and Hogwarts, well, i think Rowena , Helga and Godrick scare Salazar.'

'figures he would be. the three of them are just as powerful as Salazar. they built Hogwarts together after all. The four of them'.

' Aye. that they did.'

'So what happens now? can you get me across the channel? i can't use any magical transport, the coast line is lined with anti magical wards and muggle troops are creating bonefires every night, making sneaking past even more difficult'

'No i can't' raising a finger to stop her as she was about to react, he continued, ' but i can take you to someone who can'

'Alright, so let's go'

' I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait the week'

' but why? i need to go now!'

' its too risky. you're just gonna have to wait. ' looking at her tired and ragged appearence, he continued- 'I'll get you a room and have the elf draw hot water' Take rest. We'll talk in the morning

with a sigh, she muttered a low 'fine'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin let out a moan of pleasure as her orgasm cresended . Then as she came down from it,she sank further into the bath, hearbeat racing.

Although Slytherin had done his best to repress her sexuality and her desires, going so far as to plan to give her to one of his lackeys, once she had escaped, she had made a determined effort to express and satisfy her desires and her first lover had been the consort Arlen, of the city of London. Arlen had taught her everything and then some.

Completing her bath, she dried herself and then in one of her light dragonhide trousers and a acramantula silk shirt she had taken to wearing after amassing a small fortune killing and looting from those who pursued and tried to harm her, she went bed, putting her wand in the wrist holster woven inside her shirt. The holsters, which were woven in all her clothes, were specially charmed so that only when she pointed it away from her would it come out. Tired, she fell asleep.

The week was spent by her laying low, recovering her strength and preparing. After they talked in the morning on the second day, she had realised that waiting for a week was necessary. The murder of a dark wizard, not to mention her encounter with the muggles had not gone unnoticed. The muggle witch hunters, the aurors from the french magical governmemt and Slytherin's forces were on the hunt for her. Some of them had even come to the inn, but she had stayed inside her room. Even with the inn being ' Neutral Accord Protected Territory- basically the inn was seperate from all powers and all were welcome as long as they didnt cause trouble', there was no gurantee that she won't be attacked.

The news had also gotten worse during the week. Slytherin was attacking left and right, while the bigots in Hogwarts, and other major powers did nothing. Hogwarts had even gone as far as refusing refugees, stating that they couldn't lower the barriers as that would leave them open to attacks. ' _bullcrap'_ she had remarked.

So, considering all this, she had used her time to prepare well. All her supplies had been rechecked and those spent restocked. All epuipment repaired.

She had practiced her arsenal of spells each day. These included practically every useful spells she knew, especially combat spells. These included all the basic ones like reductors, bonebreakers and the unforgivables- Avada Kedavra, Crucio and Imperio, though the last one was not important to her. She had little use for mind control, instead trusting in good old persuasion , charm or plain intimidation to get her way. Then came the more so called ' _dark'_ curses such rotting curse, fiendfyr( cursed fire), blood boiling curse, among other .

But her favorite was her own crafted spells, which she had catalogued in her mind palace.

( _a/n- a little info dump coming next)_

( _#2- a/n - all incantations were made using google translators. Suggestions for improvement are welcome ..)_

Warping Curse- Incantation - _Stamine Occisor_

Effect- The Warp Curse is a short duration, powerful curse that affects a small area , warping everything inside it into random shapes and forms , often with gruesome effects. It is useful against nearly all beings and objects, although magically protected ones can withstand its effects somewhat, while highly protected objects show no effects.

Faith of the flying knives-

Incantation - Inferos Cultros Procella Praefuro.

Effects- This powerful curse was her first bit of arcane magic. The curse literally creates a storm of knives in the area pointed , turning the very elements and objects into knives. This was enhanced with fire, creating a veritable hellstorm of burning knives. She could also, if she wanted use dark fire( a grey version of cursed fire) instead of normal fire , to increase its destructive capability.

Dark fire- Incantation- Ignis gricio saevio

Effect- a more grey version of cursed fire, Dark fire has the added advantage of being more easy to use as enhancements in other spells , runes and most of all transfiguration

and her favorite,

The Slow time curse-

Incantation- Tempus Mora Segnis Imprecatio

Effects- Literally creates a dome of slow time, although it only lasts about half a minute. The spell caster is also effected if under the dome. After half a minute the dome collapses and implodes, leaving everything inside destroyed.

Thus she was as prepared as possible.


	4. All for life or death for nothing pt1

Merlin woke up on the day she was to cross the channel. She quickly took a bath. And then spent the hours before leaving in preperation. First were her goods. In a bottom less small sized backpack(looking) she had food, water, medicines and potions , her extra clothes, money, runes, and her spare armor. In her belt she carried combat, runestones, essence of ditany, two vials of Pheonix tears, and her precious magic holder runestone vials. The magic holders stored excess magic which could be used to refill and restore a witch/wizard's magic in a moment during emergencies. Her versions were charged by ambient magic, although she knew how to draw a person's entire magic into the stones.

Next came her clothes. She wore comfortable cotton underwear. Her trousers were Basilisk leather specially made for combat. She wore a basilisk leather woven in stripes of cotton shirt, over which she wore a dragon hide leather hooded jacket, with a mask that protected the lower part of her face as well as protecting her from toxic vapors and other such hazards, leaving only her eyes, which were covered with a specially treated magical goggles that were impervious to anything but the most lethal of curses. The goggles also provided her with a variety of information, including her health, weather conditions, distance, targeting sights for combat, and a limited situational awareness that made her aware of her nearby surroundings,all without overwhelming her. Her goblin friends had truly overdone themselve when she had asked for just a goggle to help her in bad weather or combat. Over the jacket she wore her belts at the waist.

Last came her boots. She wore dragon hide and basilisk leather outer and a inner sole made of the best acromantula silk ankle length combat boots. The boots had runes carved in them to keep her feet comfortable no matter the outside conditions, and thus she could fight , run and do just about anything while wearing them.

And finally came her weapons.

She had two small silver daggers in the holsters in each boots.

A pair of long goblin daggers in her shoulder holsters.

A brace of throwing knives, and small chinese made smoke bombs in a second combat belt, which could easily be taken and used by her.

And finally her wands.

Her secondary wand- 10 1/2 inches, cedar and pheonix feather core was a ollivander's wand, which she carried in the back holster near her waist.

And her main wand, creation of beauty and her first gift. The woman, Yurumbe Deckard had been a young and rich emigre who had been married off to her first proposer, an english buffoon named Sidney Deckard , who had visited her native country of Yakota in the new world , and exiled for trying to make a wand, as only men were allowed to be wand makers.

Within a month of marriage, Sidney deckard was dead, leaving her all her properties.

Merlin had met her in the months following Yurumbe inheritance of all properties . The friendship that they had formed during the special construction of her custom made

multicore, multi wood , multi binding wand had quickly turned into passionnate affair and more. It still made her tingle with pleasure remembering her time with Yurumbe.

The wand woods were Elder, Yew and Frigg tree. The core were pheonix feather, basilisk scale and dragon scale gem, all dipped in basilisk venom catalyst and woven with threstal hair, and coated with mithril as the final component.

The result of all this was that her wand was one of the most powerful wands ever created. It made her magic even more powerful and precise.

Her main wand was in her right wrist holster, ready to be drawn in less than a second when necessary.

Once prepared, she had lunch and took a nap.

 _~ the unknown slytherin~_

Merlin looked at the water in the dawn light, the sun slinking through large white clouds, casting the world into a grey light, with the sea a stormy dark calm, as if waiting like a predator waiting for the perfect spot to kill its prey. Knowing what she knew about the nature of sea and storms and the perils ahead for her, she figured it was probably doing just that.

' Are you ready to go?' asked a gruff voice.

The voice was that of the person the bar keeper had talked about.

He had introduced himself only as the Boatman and little else. He did however tell her that while he would take her across the channel, she was unlikely to find any shelter in the isles as except for Hogwarts, Hadrian Magical University in Ireland, and Sancta Magica in Wales, all places were under Slytherin's ( or his master/ patron's, as she suspected ) control and aside from Hogwarts, the others were under seige even now.

She had listened to him and then firmly said in a voice that brokered no arguement that she'd still cross the channel. And here she was now.

Turning to the man, she replied, ' Yes. Lets go'

They continued on to a medium sized sail yatch and set sail soon after that.

~ _TUS~_

The first sign of trouble happened near the mid way across the channel. A storm of dementers blackened the sky, swiftly moving to swoop down upon the boat.

Merlin seeing the dementer horde, shouted to the boatman

' Keep going, I'll deal with these'.

Saying that she stood up, flicked out her primary wand, and then concentrating on the memories of her first successful spell crafting attempt, pointed the wand at the horde and cast the spell

 _Expecto Patronum_!

A hummingbird erupted out of the tip of her wand, forcing the horde back. Then a porcupine joined the fray, making the dementers closest shriek and fly away. Then a badger, a cheetah and finally a dolphin joined, creating a wall of light, driving the dementers away while shrieking in pain.

Merlin held the spell until she was sure the dementers were gone, then let go and sat down,with a sigh of relief, hoping that was it, that dementers were the only Slytherin forces .

Alas it was a fool's hope, for at that moment, the boatman cried out

Wardens!

~ Till next time ~

 _Codex ._

 _Wardens- The wardens form the most elite of Slytherin's forces. They perform the task of purification of magical society by killing mages and other non desirables, i.e- anyone who's not a pureblood. Wardens feared every where, having been known to kill children and carry out mass rapes and executions._


End file.
